


The Lure

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB is a Cat, Ben is thirty one, Ben loves Rey, Ben was going to kill her but he didn't, Blood, But she feels bad about it, Character Deaths, Dark Ben Solo, Dark fic, F/M, Flashbacks, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren|Ben Solo - Freeform, Kylo|Ben is a killer, Kylo|Ben's POV, Leia is a bad mother, Leia is a bitch in this universe, Love, Modern AU - Alternate Universe, Murder, Rey - Freeform, Rey is a lure, Rey is bait, Rey is complicate in these crimes, Rey was homless, Rey was sixteen but now she's twenty one, Rey's POV, Serial Killer, Sorry Carrie, Talk of Pregnancy, Talk of homelessness, Talk of sex, Touching, after math of sex, all the feels, but no pregnancy, dark fic with fluff, emotional abuse of Rey and Ben, forced into killing, leia is bad, mature content though, maybe porn in the future chapters, more tags to come, murder scenes, no marriage, no porn sadly, not Rey or Ben though, plot and no porn, rey loves ben, serial killer in love, serial killer with a conscious, sorry about that lol, talk of abuse, talk of children and babies, talk of mental health, talk of underage Rey, the usual, underage Rey in flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: Rey knows she’s expendable… she’s only alive because she’s of use to him. So she continues to lure woman after woman into Ben’s grasp; knowing full well what fresh hell awaits them in his shed. She knows exactly what they’re going to go through… she was in their position only five short years ago. But now… she stands beside him… she stands beside a killer. And there’s really no place she’d rather be…
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 50
Kudos: 89





	1. My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my brand new fic! The Lure!
> 
> Of course it had to be a serial killer AU! I can't help it, it's my number one kink! If it counts as a kink lol 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks so much to QueenOfCarrotFlowers for being my Beta once again! <3 I really appreciate you!

_Chapter One - My Fault_

…

…

It’s pitch black… it’s hot and hard to breathe… and she knows this is the end…

...for the time being. 

The girl next to her continues to cry and Rey wishes she could calm her, but the rag is shoved too far into her mouth. The rope around her wrists and ankles is digging into her skin; it makes her want to cry as well. He was rough today… which isn’t good. Well, for the other girl that is. Rey knows she’s safe and sound… as long as she does as he says. And Rey… she always does as he says…

The girl next to her begins to kick at the top of the trunk and Rey sighs. If she keeps making noise… he won’t be happy. He might pull over and hit her, knock her unconscious to keep her quiet. Part of Rey wishes he’d knocked the girl out earlier but she feels bad almost immediately after thinking it. Rey feels the car lurch as the smooth road they’re on turns to bumpy dirt and rocks so she closes her eyes. They’re almost home…

He drives on for a while and when they take one last turn and go up a slight incline, she knows the car will stop soon. She keeps calm as the girl squirms around and Rey sighs in relief as the car finally halts. Through the girl’s crying and whimpering she hears the car door open and close. She’s so ready to be out of this trunk, it’s not even funny. After a few moments full of the sound of the crunch on boots on gravel, the trunk finally opens and light streams into their eyes, making Rey squint. The girl tries to scream and Rey turns toward the light… towards him. 

Ben stares down at her with his dark mahogany eyes and smiles before grabbing the girl and heaving her up and over his shoulder. The girl screams as loud as she can though the gag and Rey wishes she could tell her it won’t help. He’s got her now… and there’s nowhere to run or hide. They’re in the middle of the woods, far from any hiking trails or other cabins. Ben’s mother made sure he got his own space, where he could… do his work in peace. No one will hear her screams… so it’s better to stay quiet. Better to save your energy for other things.

After she hears the door to his shed close, Rey scoots herself to the opening of the trunk and waits for Ben. She looks out into the late evening haze and sighs at the cool crisp air. She waits less than a moment and he appears, smiling. She groans with frustration and squirms a bit as he looks down at her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry sugar… did I tie you too tight?” His voice is warm, like honey… but with a sharp, rough edge to it. Rey nods her head at his question and he pulls the cloth from her mouth. She takes a large breath and sighs. 

“And the gag was too far in…” she mutters. He makes a soothing noise with his mouth, almost as if he’s calming a child and runs the back of his fingers down her cheek. 

“My fault… you okay?” He asks. 

“...Yeah.” She answers truthfully. She is okay… just tired. Ben quickly unties the rope around her ankles then lifts her from the trunk with ease. He carefully sets her down on the ground and she stands in front of him and looks up his torso to his face. He begins to free her wrists while she looks at him. He’s handsome; she always thought he was handsome. Even when he… 

Rey shakes her head and when the rope is gone she rubs her wrists before he takes them in his hands. He rolls them around to help relieve the numbness and leans down to gently kiss at the rope marks. 

“I’ll be more careful next time, okay sugar?”

“...Okay Ben.” 

“Mad at me?” He asks. Rey shakes her head and he kisses the marks once more before putting his hand to her cheek. She instinctively leans into his touch and he smiles. “Good. Now go inside, I’m starving.” He hands her the ring of keys he keeps in his pocket and as she begins to walk to the steps leading up to the house… she turns to look at the shed. Some part of her wants to know the girl is okay, but the smart part… knows she isn’t. “I said go.” His voice turns from honey to vinegar so quickly she jolts at the sound and jogs up the rest of the steps to the cabin door. 

Once she’s unlocked the door, she switches on the lights and kicks off her running shoes. She looks around the living room, spacious and cool and full of comfortable furnishings, and sighs. Ben wasn’t the only one who’d had a stressful evening and Rey wishes she could take her load off but she ignores the couch’s call and heads into the brightly painted kitchen. She’s always hated the color yellow, it reminds her of the sun… the sun, which always burnt her, made her freckles more noticeable and made living on the streets harder than it needed to be. She wishes she could change the bright walls to something more mute and calming but she knows Ben won’t touch a thing here. It would upset his mother, and that would upset him. 

Rey opens the refrigerator and scans the contraption for something for them to eat. She hopes for something quick because of the time so she bypasses the roast and goes for the chicken breasts. She tosses them onto the counter with some vegetables and heads to the small pantry. She finds some easy cook rice in a box, and decides that will have to go with the meal. She turns the oven to three-hundred and fifty degrees and grabs a pan to put the chicken on. She hears footsteps coming up the stairway outside as she goes to the cabinet where she keeps the spices and seasonings. The door to the cabin opens and Rey continues grabbing what she needs as the footsteps get closer. She can tell he still has his boots on so she turns around; sighing as she sees the footwear still on. 

“Ben… boots, please.” she says. He looks down at his feet and sighs. 

“You know I hate taking them off and on again so much.” 

“Then you can mop up the floor when you trail in mud and whatever else from the outside. You know your mother has a conniption fit everytime she sees any sign of _living_ here.” she’s had enough of the day and she just wants to sit down… and of course when she’s upset… she brings up his mother… 

“Tone.” he warns. She backtracks her simmering thoughts and groans. 

“I’m sorry… this afternoon just got to me… and the rope hurt… I’m tired…” she hears him take a step closer and she flinches as he puts his hands to her shoulders. She doesn’t want to make him angry… but, it just slipped out. He rubs her shoulders a moment and she breathes out. That does feel good… and he doesn’t seem angry...

“I’m sorry, I know it was a longer day than we anticipated. She was a little firecracker huh?” Rey ignores the question and he sighs. “Is dinner easy?” he asks. 

“...yeah. Just chicken, rice and veggies…”

“Can that go in the oven?”

“...not the rice.”

“Then fuck the rice.” he says. She looks up into his eyes and he smiles. “Just stick it in the oven and come and sit with me.” he lets her go and she watches as he saunters to the small mudroom area she set up with a couple of cabinets from Ikea and unlaces his boots before kicking them off. He walks into the living room and once he’s sitting down, Rey turns toward the chicken and box of rice. She takes the box in hand and sighs.

_Fuck the rice…_

…

…

After dinner, Rey puts the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and looks out the window over the sink into the night sky. She can really relax now… Ben should be going to the shed soon so she can kick her feet up and maybe read something or watch a movie of her choosing.

“Rey, come here.” she turns toward his voice and sees he’s in his usual place on the couch. She slowly walks over to him and he pats the cushion next to him. She sits down and his arm goes around her shoulders. Ben pulls her close and she lays her head on his chest. His free hand goes to her thigh and she feels his chest move as he breathes. She can smell the slight hint of cologne that's still clinging to his skin along with the sweat from earlier in the day. “Thank you for today.”

“...you’re welcome.”

“I mean it… there’s no better lure than you, sugar.” she feels his lips kiss her hair and she clutches onto his shirt. 

“...are you going out then?” she asks. 

“Nah, not tonight. I think my girl needs some attention. Don’t you?” Rey nods her head and his hand moves up her thigh. Rey’s hand tightens on his shirt and he sighs. “Bedroom, Rey,” he whispers. “I’ll lock up.”

“Okay.” He kisses the top of her head before he lets her go and once she’s off the couch, she heads up the small spiral staircase to their bedroom - a small loft that looks out over the living room. She hears Ben walk around the main floor and she goes to the bed. She throws off the large body pillow she uses sometimes and folds the sheets down. She steps to the drawers where she keeps some of her clothing and grabs an old shirt of Ben’s to wear to bed. She begins to undress and once she’s in nothing but the shirt and her panties, she slips under the covers. She turns over onto her side and turns off the alarm on the small black clock she keeps on her bedside table. They have nowhere to be tomorrow, so they should be able to sleep in a touch. She sees the lights turn off on the main floor and takes a deep breath as she hears Ben’s heavy footsteps as he climbs up the stairs to the loft. 

Ben wants sex. She wants sex, too. It would help her relax but… having it only hours after she helped him snatch up some poor girl… makes her feel dirty, in a way. But… then again…

Rey watches Ben as he begins to undress and sighs as he uncovers his pale, muscular chest. He drops his clothes to the floor and she sighs as he climbs into bed. His hands begin to grope at her and she closes her eyes. His hand grazes across her chest, making her nipples harden and she moans. This… this might make today better. 

…

…

_It’s so cold… so dark… and her wrists and ankles ache. She can feel blood dripping down her head, across her cheek, and can’t help crying. She wasn’t sure what she was thinking… how she could be so stupid?! Why would someone want to help her? No one had ever helped her before…_

_But she was so hungry… so lonely… and when he offered his hand along with the promise of a warm meal; she thought the man looked like an angel. But… soon after they got into his car… that angel turned into a demon. Pain radiated through her head and the next thing she knew… she was in this small room, tied up in the dark. Pain and fear flow through her body and mind like nothing before._

_She keeps hoping she’ll wake up… that this is a dream but… deep down she knows this is real life. She’s done for… like many times before… but not by some drug addict’s rampage, by Plutt’s filthy perverted hands or starvation. She’s going to die with a knife in her gut or a shot to the head… and… she’s not ready to die. She knows she’s had a bad shot at life but… it’s her’s… the one thing she really has…_

_The door to the small room opens and her death looks down at her._

_“Oh sugar…”_

…

…

Rey jolts awake and clutches onto the closest thing she can. It’s Ben… 

He’s rolled over on his side, facing away from her so she’s grabbing onto the back of his arm. He groans as her fingernails dig into his skin and she hears him sigh. 

“Rey… you’re okay…” he says sleepily. He begins to turn over and she lets go of him just enough for him to face her. His arm goes around her and she lets herself wrap her arm back around him. Even though he’s the reason for the nightmare… “You’re okay… I promise.” he whispers. “The nightmares can’t hurt you…” Rey doesn’t say anything and he continues. “Do you need anything, sugar?” he whispers to her. Rey shakes her head and he tightens his grip on her. “No water… no kiss?” she shakes her head again and takes a large rasping breath. 

“N-no, I-I’m okay…” 

“Okay, if you say so.” she hears. “But if you need me…” She nods and listens to the sound of his breathing. 

Her nightmare is laying right beside her, but… she knows she owes him so much. Her life… someday her death… and everything in between. She’s only alive because of him… instead of killing her that day five years ago… he let her live. He fed her… clothed her… kept her safe and warm… cared for even. But what he wanted in return… what he still wants… takes its toll everyday. 

But she’s his lure… his bait… she lures women in to be killed… and she’s very good at it… 


	2. Hate Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so sorry for the gap in updates; I’ve just been struggling with myself lately. Irl sucks. But anyway, hope you like this chapter!   
> Also please forgive me with how I’m portraying Leia.

_ Chapter Two - Hate Her _

…

…

There’s a slight hint of meat and fresh baked bread in the air as Ben pokes his head out of the shed door. Rey’s making soup and rolls for dinner and he can’t wait. He’s been asking for it for days and she finally said she’d make it. He knows it takes a while to get right but it’s one of his favorites. Ben keeps the door closed as much as he can and looks around. He thought he heard a car pull up, and he was right. His mother’s car is parked next to his so he swiftly pulls his head back in and shuts the door as softly as he can. He listens to the sound of the car door opening and gravel moving before the sound of his mother heading up the steps to his home. He can hide in here for a few minutes at least but he should hurry to Rey. She hates his mother, and to be honest he's not too fond of her himself; but she is the only one he has. Ben feels something pinch at the leg of his pants and when he looks down… he sees the girl. Hannah? Holly? Heather? Whatever her name is; gently grabbing his pants. She’s…

“...still alive.” he mutters as he jiggles his leg, making her hand fall onto the floor. He turns toward her fully and sighs as he sees the blood pooling onto the tarp. She’s a fighter… he’ll give her that. But he’s the one with the knife after all… 

…

…

Ben watches as the watered down blood empties the sink and sets his knives to the side to dry. He rolls the woman’s body up into the tarp along and tightly wraps it with twine. He pushes the parcel to the side and hums at his handiwork. She was loud… which he hates; so he took care of her quite quickly. It should sate him enough for a while though. Ben hears a knock on the shed door but ignores it; there’s still a few things he has to do. He needs to wash the other tarp off, make sure he packs a shovel and gloves. He’ll have to stop along the way and gather more rocks. But before he can think of what else he needs to do; there’s another knock, so it must be Rey. His mother wouldn’t disturb him. He turns toward the door and as he opens it he almost gets pushed over as Rey barrels in. He smiles and shuts the door behind her. Shielding the squirrels and deer from his handiwork. 

“Can I help you?” he asks. He watches as she looks at the tarp wrapped body and when she turns around he can tell she’s upset. But what is she upset about? The body… or his mother? “What’s wrong, sugar?”

“Go and visit with your mother while you can, because one more word and I’m pouring boiling soup over her fat head.” Rey seethes. She turns back around toward the sink and he hears her sigh. Ben just smiles and goes up behind her. He wraps his arms around her and lays his head on her shoulder. 

“So mean…” he teases. 

“Ben, I’m serious please come save me…” she whispers. “I… I can’t take her anymore…” 

“Me, save you? Strange request…” her hands go over his and he hears her sigh. “What will you give me in return? Hm?” he asks. 

“... what do you want?” she mutters. “Another…” Ben looks to the tarp and shakes his head before kissing under her ear. 

“No, I’m sated… just enough.” he says. “I want… something more… personal…” he lets one hand leave her waist and his hand moves down to her thigh. He rubs gently and moves inward twoard her sex. 

“Ben… not now… please…”

“Of course not… unless…” his hand cups her clothed sex and he hears her groan. “Fine… later.” he says as he lets her go. She keeps looking at the tarp and he sighs. “Rey, she’s gone. And once mom leaves I’ll take her away.”

“...okay.” he knows she doesn’t like to come in here when he’s killing… she hates to see it… to smell it. So his mother must be being extra patronizing and cruel today. 

“Go on… I’ll be up soon.” she nods her head but hesitates a moment before she turns toward the door. Ben watches as she leaves the shed and once he’s alone once more, he sighs. It’s always a hassle when his mother comes to visit; for him a smidgen but for Rey… it’s worse. He doesn't understand why his mother hasn’t taken to her yet either; it’s been five years since he brought Rey here… since he decided to keep her. You’d think she would have gotten used to her by now; especially since he’s not shy about showing his feelings for the girl. He’s grown to care for her… need her… love her. And that’s why he needs to go up to the cabin and save Rey from his mother. 

Ben makes quick work of everything else he needs and makes sure his hands are sparkling clean before he heads inside. The smell of bread and soup fills his nose as he enters his home and he smiles. 

“Ben, there you are.” he hears his mother in the living area but he doesn't look at her just yet. Instead, he watches Rey bore a head through his mother’s head with her eyes from the kitchen. Ben smiles at the sight and his mother continues. “Ben, come and kiss your mother.” she pesters. He smiles at Rey before he makes his way to Leia and sighs as she gets off the couch. He leans down, kisses her cheek and she grabs his face with her hands. “Having fun darling?” she asks him. 

“I suppose.” he sees the happiness in her eyes disappear with his answer and her hands squeeze his face. “I mean yes, I’m having fun.” he corrects himself. His mother smiles and lets go of his face. 

“Good. Now come sit with me.”

“In a sec, gotta see if Rey-”

“I said sit, Ben.” He does as his mother says and sits next to her on the couch. “So, how have you been, darling?”

“Fine mom.”

“And your tendencies?” she asks. 

“Being taken care of, that’s why I was in the shed.”

“I know but I’d hate to think you weren’t getting your fill.  _ That girl  _ said you had been slowing down a bit.”

“Rey,” he corrects. “Is right. I was taking too many in one area… so we decided to stalk a few new areas for the future before I need another body.”

“Do you really think she knows what’s best for you?” she asks. “I mean…”

“Mom… Rey is as much a part of this as I am… as you are. And she knows what she’s talking about.” 

“Does she now…” Leia looks off to Rey a short moment and then turns back to Ben. 

“Besides… if Rey isn’t up for it-”

“You don’t need her Ben.” she interrupts. “You were going on fine before her.” 

“I  _ do  _ need her.” he says. “She’s better bait then I could ever be, and it’s easier if I have an extra set of hands.”

“You’re handsome, tall, strong… you don’t need that raty little thing helping you.” Ben closes his eyes as his mother talks and groans. This happens with almost every visit. “You should just make your life easier and get rid of her.” Ben sighs, she doesn't understand. He needs Rey… he wants Rey… “I’ll help if you want…” his mother whispers. 

“Rey stays.” he tells her. He rarely stands up to her… but when she’s like this to Rey… he gains the courage he doesn’t have with every other interaction with his mother. “I’m sorry you two don’t get along but I need her… I…” he looks to Rey and sees her holding a bowl and ladle. Her eyes are soft and he sighs. “I don’t want to kill her.” Ben gets off the couch and walks into the kitchen. He grabs the ladle and bowl from Rey’s hands and begins to serve himself some beef soup. “Are you staying for dinner?” he asks his mother. She doesn’t answer right away but when she does, her attitude changes, just slightly.

“I’d love to, Ben.” she comes into the kitchen and Rey hands her a bowl. She doesn’t say anything to Rey and Ben lets her serve herself. He grabs a roll from the tray and a napkin from the counter and puts his plate onto the dining table. He goes to walk towards Rey, but she shakes her head. She’s fine… or at least she’s pretending to be. She hates to show weakness to his mother, and even worse… she hates to argue with her. Leia always brings up Rey’s upbringing… her life before Ben… how she was initially meant to be killed and not saved. How his mother will never accept her. He’s not sure if Rey wants to be accepted by her but deep down, he does. He wants them to get along, he wants them to become friends or at least on speaking terms but… even when Rey tries… Leia shuts her down. Ben watches as the women serve their food and when Rey comes to sit next to Ben, he puts a hand to her leg. He squeezes it, in hopes of making her feel better and smiles. She gently smiles back and he sighs. 

“I’m sorry.” he whispers. 

“I know…” she whispers back. “I know…” and she begins to eat. His mother comes to the table and sits across from him, she looks to Rey a moment and he hopes she thanks her for the meal, but she doesn’t. Instead, she takes a bite of bread and lets a large sigh escape her mouth. 

“Too much salt…” she mutters. Ben sighs for Rey and they eat in silence. 

…

…

Ben waves goodbye to his mother as she pulls from the driveway and once she’s driving away, he lets out a breath. They’re free until the next visit. He walks back up to the cabin and when he enters, he sees Rey putting the soup and rolls away. He watches her a moment, slips off his boots and goes to her. 

“Are you okay?” he asks. She doesn’t say anything right away but he hears her sniff. She’s crying… “Rey… sugar?” 

“I’m fine…” she mutters. “I just…  _ hate _ her.” 

“I know… and if I had a choice she wouldn’t be visiting at all.”

“You do have a choice Ben.”

“No I don’t. And you know that. She’s my mother…”

“I had a mother too you know… she left me… so why can’t you leave yours?!” she snaps. Ben sighs and lets her calm down a moment. He doesn’t want to be rough with her… not after what she had to put up with this afternoon. “Sorry…” she finally mutters.

“...it’s different.” he tells her. “And you know that. Your mother left… mine… smothered me. She embraced me and all of my shortcomings… my wants…” he sighs. “If I could change her opinion of you I would. And I’m sorry you have to put up with her… but it’s only a couple times a month…”

“It’s hard Ben… so, so hard. It’s like she’s picking me to pieces...” she whispers. “Like a vulture…” 

“I know…” he pauses and sighs. “How about… we go and get ice cream? Hm? That always makes you feel better.” she still hasn’t turned towards him so he goes closer. He lays his head on top of hers and wraps his arms around her body. “I’ll let you get whatever you want… no limit…”

“...we have ice cream in the freezer.” she mutters. 

“Yes but wouldn’t you prefer something from the place in town?” he asks. “That place that lets you put everything and anything into it.” She lightly nods her head and he smiles. “As I thought… we’ll go.” he moves his head to her shoulder and kisses her cheek. “After I get rid of whats-her-name.” Rey becomes frigid in his arms and he sighs again. “I know… I know… but I’ll hurry, okay? The lake’s not that far and I have everything I need ready. Won’t take long at all.” she nods again and he kisses her cheek once more before he lets go of her. “I’ll be back soon.” he says. And he heads to the door. He quickly throws on his boots, grabs the keys from the wall and heads out. 

He’ll hurry for Rey… even though he likes taking his time with the last few moments of his ritual. But… she needs him more than a cold body does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Twitter! 🖤


	3. So Did I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! It sure has been a while...  
> I’m so sorry for the lack of updates and such but real life has been hard lately and social media... has honestly done my mental health zero good. So I took off for a few months. But I hope to stay back! 
> 
> I (finally) finished writing this story last week so that’s why I’ve decided to post again.   
> Idk if I’ll be on Twitter and such but we’ll see. 
> 
> Anyway sorry for the rambling, here’s chapter three! 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Plus! Thanks so much to QueenOfCarrotFlowers for being my beta and making this readable lol

_ Chapter Three - So Did I  _

…

…

Rey watches Ben from the living room window and sighs. He’s back from disposing of his latest victim and now… it's finally time for ice cream. It does make her feel better somehow… he found that out pretty quickly into their so-called relationship. It was one of the only things that made her stop crying. And besides, it’ll make her think of something besides his mother and the poor girl sinking down into the depths of the lake. The thought of the water makes her shudder so she takes a large calming breath. She knows better...

“Rey, ready?” Rey turns to the voice and sees Ben is poking his head through the door. She didn’t even notice he wasn’t in her line of sight anymore. 

“Uh yeah, I’ll be right down.” He smiles as he closes the door and she sighs. He’s in a good mood… he did have a… long time in the shed and she made him a meal he’s been wanting. Leia being here almost took that good mood away but thankfully it didn’t. 

Rey slips a pair of flats onto her feet and locks the door behind her. She heads down the stairs and once she’s in the passenger seat of Ben’s car, she smiles. She is happy they’re going to get ice cream…

“Seatbelt,” he reminds her. Rey hooks herself in and Ben pulls from the driveway. They start to head down their small road and Rey watches as the trees pass by. She has to admit it is beautiful out here. She’s grown to love the cold air and silence the woods gives out, even though it all scared her so much when she first came here. Ben had been raised partly in the cabin so he was used to the void they now called home. But Rey was more in tune to the sound of bustling cars and subway, the constant barrage of police and ambulance sirens. Here… all you got what the occasional wolf howl or elk call. Maybe the cry of an eagle… but mostly, Rey only hears her own thoughts. And her head isn't the brightest place to be. 

Once they’re on the main road Rey fiddles with the radio to see if a station will come in and soon one does. She turns it up and smiles when she sees Ben begin to mouth the words to the song. She looks back out the window as Ben’s eyes flash to her and she hears him sigh. 

“So how awful was she?” He asks. “One to ten.”

“Fifty-six.” She snorts. Rey hears him laugh and she sighs. “I… I just wish…” she trails off and watches as trees fly by the window.

“I know.” He says. “And I’m sorry. But… we’ll get through the next visit and the next, and the next…” Rey rolls her eyes at the thought and sees they’re on the main road now. “So, what kind of ice cream do you want, hm?” 

“Vanilla.”

“Again?” he asks. “So basic.”

“Are you calling me basic?” she asks. 

“Not you, just your ice cream choice.”

“And what are you going to get, hm?”

“Double chocolate fudge.”

“Oh, and that’s so original,” she says with a little hint of sarcasm.

“More original than yours.” Rey smiles and looks back out the window. “I’ve been thinking…” he trails off and Rey looks back to him. 

“About?” she asks. 

“What if… we only take someone… once every two months.”

“Is… is that enough?” She asks him. “I mean… that would be good but… normally…”

“Normally it’s one every month or so but… I think I can get by with a little less. Ya know? It’s not like it would be a bad idea… you did say we had to slow down a bit anyway. And this way… maybe we’ll be able to stay more hidden with our pattern.” 

“Um… yeah. If… you think you can do it.”

“I think so,” he says. “But if not…”

“Then we’ll go back,” she finishes. He nods his head and sighs. 

“I want… to put less pressure on you too,” he says. “The more we do this… the more nightmares you have. And the more you pull away from me.” Rey’s eyes widen just a bit and she bites her bottom lip. 

“Oh…”

“I mean, nightmares are normal and they happen to everyone but… I don’t like the way you look at me sometimes,” he tells her. “It… makes me upset.”

“I don’t want you upset,” she says. She really doesn’t… he’s mean when he’s upset. He hasn’t hit her in years… since the first year but she knows that if she fucks up enough… “Maybe… we keep on our stride?” She asks. “Wean you off little by little… like a smoker…”

“I suppose. But-”

“I’m okay,” she tells him. “Really. I can handle it. It’s easier than conversing with your mother.” That makes him laugh and she lets herself laugh along. 

“That’s kind of sad in a way,” he says. “That spending time with mom is worse than leading women to their deaths.” Rey doesn’t answer but sighs. It is sad. Both are hard, one should out way the other immensely but… she hates that woman with her whole being. 

And Rey would like to slow down… maybe even stop one day. But… she’s not sure how well Ben knows his urges. He’s kept them at an even balance all these years and she doesn't want him to fall off the wagon, so to say. She’s not sure if she could handle Ben at his worst. She’s never seen him there before… 

“Anyway… um, maybe we can stop at the grocery store too?” She asks. “Get some of this and that…” she trails off. “We’re almost out of potatoes… and I’m sure you’ll want some before our next trip out here.” 

“Sure, whatever you want.” Rey watches as he turns up the radio. She smiles and returns her eyes to the passing trees. “You’re so good to me,” she hears. This makes her smile. And she thinks. She is good to him… and most of the time… he’s good to her… 

…

...

Rey walks hand in hand with Ben into the ice cream shop and sighs. There’s a new worker standing behind the glass. He’s handsome, tan complexion with a bright smile. One of the stupid uniform dad hats on his head; along with a hair net over his beard.

“Hi welcome in!” He greets them. He’s excited, chipper… it’ll make Ben upset. “What can I get you two?” He asks. Rey looks to Ben and he nods his head. 

“Can I get a waffle bowl please?” she asks. “With vanilla ice cream.”

“Sure can. And you?” he asks Ben. 

“Double chocolate fudge. In a cup.”

“Alrighty.” The man scoops Rey’s onto the coldstone first and he asks which toppings she would like. 

“Uh, brownie… caramel… pretzels and chocolate chips.” she watches as the man combines it all together and scoops it into a chocolate dipped waffle bowl. His eyes flash to Rey’s and he smiles. She ignores it and watches as the man slides her treat to the side and starts to begin Ben’s. 

“Which toppings?” the man asks. 

“Almonds, m&ms and cheesecake bits.” The man finishes Ben’s dessert quickly and after he rings them up, Ben pays. 

“Alrighty, you two have a nice day now.” He slides their ice cream over the counter and Rey smiles. 

“Thanks so much.” The man smiles and she turns away. She sees Ben already sitting at a table in the corner, so she heads over and sits. She takes a bite of her treat and smiles. “Thank you,” she says. 

“You’re welcome. But hurry and eat, I want to get out of here.”

“Oh… we can eat in the car…”

“No, you know I hate that.”

“...okay.” She watches him a moment and sighs. “Ben, what’s wrong?” she asks. 

“He likes you.”

“What?”

“ _ He _ likes you,” he says again. 

“Ben… you can’t know that. Besides-”

“He’s all smiles. He… he…” She sighs and reaches her hand across the small round table. She puts it over his own and smiles. 

“I didn’t even notice,” she tells him. His eyes shoot to hers and she sighs again. “You know… you know I only look at you.” He takes a bite of ice cream and she smiles. “But I will hurry okay? That way we can get to the store and head home.”

“Okay.” She smiles again and begins to eat her ice cream while Ben does that same. She did notice the smiles… how couldn’t she? But… if she plays it off… there won’t be a problem. The last time someone hit on her in front of Ben…

Rey shivers at the memory and focuses on her treat. No need to ruin their outing anymore. Besides, if she does as he says, he’ll be happy. It’s always better when Ben is happy. 

…

…

_ Rey smiles as the red head next to her cracks a joke. She doesn’t want to do this, but she knows she has to. Ben… Ben is watching. He’s sitting at the opposite end of the bar, making sure she stays on the target that he chose. She’s pretty, kind… funny… it makes Rey’s stomach turn. If she finishes her task… she won’t be any of those things anymore. She’ll be dead. Deep down Rey doesn’t want that but… if she’s being honest with herself… better this woman than her. She continues to talk with the woman but after she takes the last sip of her mai tai… she feels a hand touch her lower back. Rey turns on her stool and sees a man with darker eyes than Ben.  _

_ “Hi cutie. This seat taken?” he asks.  _

_ “Um… no.” she answers truthfully. The man sits and Rey watches as he sets down a half drunk glass of beer. She goes to turn back to the woman but the man speaks.  _

_ “So, you come here often?” He asks. Rey sighs and turns toward him again.  _

_ “No.” _

_ “You should. We could see more of each other.” His hand touches her lower back again and she shivers.  _

_ “Um, sorry. Not interested,” and she moves his hand away from her.  _

_ “No need to get defensive,” he says. “I’m just being friendly.” His hand snakes back to where it was and Rey moves it again.  _

_ “Like I said, not interested. So please…” _

_ “Please… what? Take you back to my place? I can make you interested.” She can feel his hand again but before she can react, it’s gone and when she turns around she sees Ben. He’s staring daggers into the man, arm in hand… and the look on his face… it scares her. It’s the face she saw the night she was meant to die. She hasn’t seen it since… but now…  _

_ “I think she said she wasn’t interested.” Ben says. “So, I’d run along if I were you.” _

_ “Listen pal, I don’t-” _

_ “I wasn’t asking.” The man cowers a bit to and to Rey’s delight, slowly stands up. “Good choice.” Rey watches the man walk out of the bar and looks upward to Ben.  _

_ “T-thank you…” _

_ “Yeah, no problem. Have a nice night.” And before he walks away, a couple of his fingers tap her side twice. Meaning it’s time to go. She nods her head slightly and turns back to the woman.  _

_ “Wow… that was intense,” she says.  _

_ “Y-yeah… men.” The woman rubs Rey’s shoulder and after a few minutes, she excuses herself. She doesn’t want to keep Ben waiting.  _

_ “Need me to walk you to your car?” The woman asks.  _

_ “No. I’m parked right outside. Thank you though. Maybe I’ll see you around.” _

_ “Sure thing.” Rey pays her bill, smiles at the woman before she heads out of the bar. She’s safe… lucky girl… _

_ Rey looks around the sidewalk and looks for Ben. But, he’s nowhere to be seen. She walks down toward where Ben parked the car and calls for him along the way. He shouldn’t have gone far… but she can’t find him.  _

_ “Ben?” She calls. “Ben?!” and then… she hears it. The sound of someone screaming. She stops in her tracks and listens again. It sounds like it’s coming from her left so she turns back and looks down the small alleyway. And there, she sees a tall lurking figure… Ben. He’s standing over what looks like garbage with his knife in hand. She just looks for a moment but calls his name again. “B-Ben…?” The figure looks toward her and speaks.  _

_ “It’s okay. Come here.” Rey slowly makes her way to him and when she finally gets to his side, she gasps. The man that touched her… he’s… he’s… “I don’t want anyone else touching you.” she hears Ben say. “You… you’re mine… I found you… I kept you… you’re mine,” she hears. Rey just stares at the man’s lifeless body and tries her hardest to breathe. Ben killed him… just because he flirted with and touched her.  _

_ “I… I thought you only killed women…” she’s able to mutter. _

_ “So did I.”  _

…

… 

Rey keeps her hand over Ben’s chest and listens to the sound of his soft snoring. The sound makes her smile just a bit and she takes a deep breath. She can’t sleep; she keeps thinking about what Ben said earlier about slowing down. She likes that; it would make her feel better. But she knows it’s not realistic. She knows he meant what he said about wanting to try and she wishes he could do it. Ben stires a bit in his sleep and his arm wraps more tightly around her waist. She closes her eyes as he pulls her closer and sighs. He doesn’t like the way she looks at him when he kills. It makes her think. Maybe… maybe he isn’t as bad as he thinks he is. 


	4. You're Quiet Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter! Yay! I took time away from Animal Crossing to post lol sorry.

_ Chapter Four - You’re Quiet Today _

…

… 

The morning haze drifts through the bedroom window and it lights up Rey’s face, much to Ben’s delight. He can see the constellation of freckles that run across her cheeks and nose more clearly now so he runs a finger across a few. She doesn’t stir so he keeps his finger gently pressed to her face. He often watches her sleep, it calms him, makes him feel at ease. Seeing her content around him… makes him feel good, in a way. Less like the monster. She’s content around him usually but at the same time, he can see the hesitance in her eyes. But while she’s sleeping… she clings to him, curls closer… sometimes whispers his name when she dreams. And when she doesn’t have nightmares, it's even better. She does cling to him when she gets scared or unnerved. But it’s different. So much different. 

“Ben…” Ben looks from her freckles to her eyes and sees they’re slightly open.

“Morning, sugar.” She mumbles something back and he rests his head closer to hers. “How’d you sleep?” He asks. 

“F...ine… you?”

“Pretty good.” Her head nods as her eyes close and Ben leans in closer. He rests his forehead to hers and breathes. “What’s on the schedule for today?” He asks her. 

“Gotta… check the… fences.”

“Okay, what else?” She shrugs her shoulders just a bit and begins to stretch her legs and arms out. Ben watches her and after she’s done, she flips onto her back and groans. 

“Then I have to get a list ready for the grocery run next week. Even though we got a few things the other day.” She opens one eye and glances at him. “Anything you need to do?”

“No. I’ll just tag along with you today.” She nods and stretches her arms out once more, leaving them over top her head. Ben gets closer and lays his head on her chest. He runs a hand along her waist and closes his eyes. He feels her hands go to his head and her fingers begin to trail through his hair. He smiles into her skin and clutches onto her tighter. “Rey?” He mutters. 

“Yes?”

“...do you love me?”

“What?”

“Do you love me?” He asks again. “I mean… if you didn’t I would understand… but… I’d like to know.” Her fingers continue to comb through his locks and he can feel her thinking about her words. “Just… say what you’re thinking.”

“I care for you.” She starts. “I… I do. But… deep down I know I shouldn’t.”

“Because I’m a monster,” he mutters. 

“...you’re not a monster,” she says. “You just… you just aren’t like anybody else. And I understand that you can’t help yourself, that you have those urges. And even when I know that you get pleasure from killing… I can’t stop myself from caring about you.”

“You’re not saying the word.”

“...no. No I’m not.”

“Why?” He pokes. 

“I don’t say that word to anyone,” she says. “I… I never have. It’s just a word that… never seemed worth the hassle. But… I do. I-I…” She doesn’t finish her sentence but she tightens her grip on his hair before moving her hands down his neck and shoulder. 

“Okay.” He says. Her hand just moves across his skin and he sighs. “I understand.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m just glad you  _ care  _ for me.” This makes her giggle. “Ready to get up?” He asks. 

“Yeah. It’s a long walk to the fence.”

“That it is.” Ben moves off of her and squirms out of bed before stretching his arms and legs. “Make some coffee, hm? For the walk.”

“Okay Ben.” And he watches as she climbs out of the bed too. She moves down the spiral staircase and he smiles after her. 

…

…

Ben takes a sip from his tumbler and sighs as the hot liquid warms him from the inside out. He’s a few feet behind Rey as they walk along their fence line. She’s making sure there aren’t any holes or broken parts that need fixing. Normally she does this herself but today he doesn’t want to leave her side. From the moment he woke he knew it would be that way. Him following her like a puppy dog. He has days like these, where he refuses to part from her for more than a moment; he thinks it’s because he loves her. And he likes to come with her when she walks the fence lines… not only because he likes being with her but… when she’s gone for a long period of time… he worries she won’t come back. That she ran off and left him. And he’s not sure what he would do if she did. It seems like a nightmare, something she would never do but on the other hand; the first couple times he allowed her to run off on her own… she did try and escape. She wouldn’t now, he knows this but… something inside him still feels the need to accompany her on occasion. Rey turns around and walks backwards a few moments and smiles. 

“What?” he asks. 

“You’re quiet today.”

“Okay, and?” She stops in her tracks and sighs as he walks toward her. “And?” He asks again. 

“And it’s weird. Normally on our walks you talk about all sorts of things. But we’re almost done now and you haven’t said two words to me. So, what’s up? Do you feel okay?”

“I’m fine,” he says. She eyes him and he sighs. “Just thinking.”

“About?”

“About you.” She just rolls her eyes and he smiles. “It’s true.”

“What about me then, hm?” 

“...I just… can’t help but think of when you first came here. And how you kept trying to get away from me.”

“Ben…”

“I know it’s different now. But I can’t help myself… I just worry.”

“If I was going to leave… I would have by now. You know that. You’d be in jail and I’d be back on the streets begging for spare change.”

“I know. And I don’t want that for either of us.”

“Me either.” She comes even closer and smiles just slightly. “Trust me Ben… I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know you aren’t, sugar. But can you blame me for wondering?”

“No, I can’t.” She takes his hand in hers. “Come on. Let’s go home.” And she pulls him along the trail and back to the cabin. 

…

… 

Ben watches as Rey rummages through the cupboards, fridge and pantry while she writes down what they’ll need onto a piece of paper. All the while she has the pen sticking in between her lips like a cigarette. They’ll have to go shopping in a couple days and it’s always easier when Rey makes a list. 

“Okay…” He hears her mutter to herself. “One bag of rice, two boxes of crackers, two kinds of pop tarts…”

“Strawberry.” He butts in. She looks up from her paper and nods her head. 

“Strawberry…” She repeats. “And s’mores for me. Which do you want more of? Granola or flakes for the cereal?”

“Either is fine.” He watches as she writes a few things down and she places the pen back into her mouth. She holds onto it a moment and he sighs. He can’t help but think of something else she can put in her mouth. 

“Chicken, pork… beef strips… frozen pizza and mac and cheese.” She says. “Um… ham for breakfast and bacon. Two cartons of eggs. Carrots, broccoli, green beans…” She trails off. “Okay, I think I have everything. Can you look through it please?” Ben gets off the couch and heads to her side. He leans over her shoulder, wraps his arms around her waist and lays his head down as he reads the list. It’s jammed full of what they’ll need for the month and he nods his head. 

“Add some beer.” She does as he says and he kisses her cheek. “All good.” 

“Great.” She folds the paper up and goes to move but Ben keeps his grip on her. “Can I help you?” She asks. Ben nuzzles at her neck and kisses right below her ear. “Oh Ben…”

“Bed?” he asks. 

“How about after dinner, hm?” She asks back. “That way we won’t have to leave the bed at all.”

“Sounds good to me.” He kisses under her ear again but keeps his arms around her. “But for now… just stay like this…” He feels her hands go over his and he smiles. 

“Okay, if that’s what will make you happy.”

“It will,” he whispers. 

“Just a few minutes. I have to make dinner, ya know?” Ben just nods his head and breathes in the smell of Rey’s body spray. 

“I know, sugar.”

…

…

The moon slightly peers through the window and washes over Ben and Rey’s tangled bodies. He keeps as still as he can and simply breathes; thinking about them. Rey is dead to the world beside him but her arm is still slung over his chest. Their legs are intertwined and her head is rested against him. He doesn’t want to wake her. In this light, she looks beautiful. Any light really but when she’s resting after they’ve had sex… her face slack with content… a soft smile on her lips… he sees a goddess. His goddess. 

“Rey… sugar…” He whispers. He lets a hand run down her back and sighs. She stirs slightly as he speaks but he knows she’s still out cold. “Thank you for staying. Thank you for putting up with me…” His voice drops to a whisper. “For  _ caring for me _ .” He tightens his arm around her waist and finally closes his eyes. As long as she’s here with him… maybe… just maybe he isn’t the monster he thinks he is. But on the other hand… maybe she makes him more of one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI <3


End file.
